


To The Grave

by Panintoto



Series: While You're With Me [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Blood, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Creatures of Grimm - Freeform, F/M, Fic Graveyard, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Ghosts, Other Supernatural Crearures, Supernatural Elements, The White Fang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panintoto/pseuds/Panintoto
Summary: They met at a gravestone.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Series: While You're With Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673443
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. When It Started, I Wasn't Ready

Blake wasn't against socializing necessarily, just against socializing with dummies. And there sure were a lot of dummies. 10 years old, hiding from her schoolmates behind a big rock, she was content to read alone for the entire 30 minute recess.

She was fond of fantasy, it was perfect for imagining being somewhere else. Being someone else.

Her ears twitched at that.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be a faunus, she just wanted to be someone who wasn't so afraid of the ones who bullied her for it. She wanted to be strong, like the main characters in these fantasy stories. To have extraordinary powers and an even more extraordinary adventure. Maybe even a quest, or journey.

Oh how Blake yearned for something, anything as amazing as it's described between the covers and through these pages.

A shadow blocked out the words, she squinted as she tried to make out who disturbed her safe place.

He leaned forward a bit more, hair catching the light, it was almost as obnoxiously bright as the boy's smile. "Hi!"

Blake watched him for a quiet moment, something flicking behind him. A tail, golden like his hair. He was a faunus too. She inadvertently relaxed a little, "Hi."

He hopped down from his spot on the rock, landing in a way that surprised Blake because no dirt had been kicked up, "What're you doing all the way over here?"

"None of your business," She muttered, pulling the book closer to her face. Faunus or not, she didn't want to be around anyone right now. Not with only 10 more minutes and 107 pages left.

"You're in a graveyard, you know?" He bumped his shoulder against hers, she glared at him to shut him up. It didn't work. "Aren't you scared to be alone here?"

Blake shut her book, glare ever present and ears going back, "Aren't _you_ scared of being annoying?" She hissed back.

His smile only grew, "Nope!"

"Well you should be."

The boy hummed, likely only because he half listened to her comment, "My name is Sun Wukong. And I'm not scared of _anything_."

She held her book close to her chest, resigned to talking to the stupid golden boy. "Blake Belladonna...and I like to read in silence."

Sun stuck his tongue out, "Boring, don't you know how to have fun?"

She scoffed, "Do you?"

"Yeah!" Sun jumped up, holding out his hand, "Can I show you?"

Before she could answer, the bell rang. She started to head back. She turned at the seam between the graveyard and the playground to tell Sun maybe next time, but he was gone.

She couldn't find any footprints that showed he left.  
______________________________________________________

She didn't think it would happen again. Even though she leaned on the same rock--apparently gravestone, which looked so old it could barely pass as one--she wasn't expecting Sun to come back.

But he did, without warning.

She had just sat down when she felt something fuzzy swat at her face. She swatted back without thinking, managing to hit whoever in the face back.

" _Ow!_ What was that for?"

Ah. Sun. "Don't surprise me, idiot."

He pouted, "That's mean!"

"What's mean is leaving without saying anything," Blake said. She hasn't even opened her book yet, but she knew now she wouldn't get the chance.

"You left me first!" Sun accused.

Blake only sighed, "Whatever. You said you'd show me how to have fun. Can you really?" It was a silly challenge, she knew. So silly and...childish. She paused at that thought, she was a kid too though, wasn't she?

"C'mon!" He grabbed her free hand, running further into the graveyard, "I'm gonna show you how to play grave-skipping!"

She held onto her book tight so it wouldn't drop from her hand, "It better be fun monkey boy."

Blake didn't know she was smiling until the end of recess, her cheeks hurt. And thinking about why made her smile more despite it.  
______________________________________________________

It went like that for weeks, months, without fail. Blake even refused to admit she was sick since it meant staying home.

Both Ghira and Kali were happy to see their daughter so energetic.

"Is it a new friend?" Kali asked one day as her little Blake bounced eagerly, waiting for the bus.

Blake nodded, a full, rare smile breaking through, "His name is Sun!"

She watched her mom freeze, her face unreadable.

"...mom?"

Kali shook her head, "It's nothing," the bus pulled up, her saving grace, "have a nice day at school."  
______________________________________________________

"Are you _sure_ Kali?" Ghira asked, "It could be a coincidence."

Kali clenched an old article that was freshly printed in her hands, "I'm sure dear, there's no other child named Sun in this town."

Ghira's eyes darkened, "Then it seems we need to leave if the burden has passed to her too."

Her ears fell slightly, "Must we? Perhaps it only extends to sight."

"We aren't so lucky, Kali. No one _like us_ is."

She wished it wasn't true. But wishes were seldom granted.  
______________________________________________________

"I don't want to move!" Blake shouted, tears threatening to fall, "I don't want to!"

"Blake--" Ghira tried to sooth his daughter.

" _No!_ " She cried out, voice faltering, "We _can't_ move again, not when I made a friend, we _can't!_ "

They felt their heart break, never before had Blake reacted so strongly, resisted so stubbornly. It spoke volumes of how much she has changed, and yet, they couldn't give in.

"We're leaving tonight, and that is final!" Ghira declared, tone leaving no room for argument.

Kali watched silently.

Blake only ran to her room and slammed the door. She clenched her book, now smudged and covered in doodles she and Sun did together, letting the spark of resentment simmer.


	2. Just A Dream

It would be 4 years after moving that Blake ran away.

Resentment sparked years ago lingered, only building with time. She saw things sometimes, strange, terrible things. For a while, she considered it some fucked up remnants of her recently occurring nightmares.

At least, that's what her therapist told her. And she believed that...until it attacked her.

There wasn't anything special going on all day, that is until she got off the bus and started down the path to her house. Living in a cul-de-sac tucked away in the woods wasn't the worst thing, but it was especially annoying in the winter. Whenever everything got darker in the noon nearing eve or night...it was creepy walking through it. Thankfully it was summer, so the sun was still as vexingly bright as ever.

Maybe that's what made the gutteral rumble all the more chilling. It was horrifying and shocking, it made her jerk back and freeze in place, almost unsure to run. Did she really hear it? Was it her mind playing tricks again?  
  
The following repeat of the sound confirmed it, whatever it was, it was there. Where? Her eyes and ears strained in attempt to pinpoint it. It was everywhere at once, echoing in her head and bouncing off every tree. It was maddening. Blake covered her ears, constantly torquing from here to there to pinpoint even a general direction.

And just like that, it stopped completely.

She didn't realize how heavily she was breathing until a sound different from the growl pricked through the brief quiet. And there--right in fucking front of her--was a massive wolf like creature. Warped in all the wrong ways.

Any and all motion stopped. Blake felt winded when her eyes met those of the thing in front of her, breath seemingly stolen right from her lungs. Easily 5ft to the shoulder, fur so black it seemed to absorb the light around it...it was mesmerizing in a way. The eyes reflected an intelligence, a disturbingly interesting red colored malice.

The urge to run outweighed her curiosity, so she did. It soon followed behind her, she knew this, felt it. Blake dared to glance back. The creature moved so smoothly, a distinct flow between each part of it's body. Blake looked back ahead, utterly confused as to why she was so fascinated with the thing chasing her down. It would be more appropriate to be completely afraid. And at the moment...she wasn't.

It felt like...an adventure.

That is until it lunged.

Barely, she ducked, or more appropriately, threw her entire body onto the floor to avoid getting hit. It hurt, it hurt a lot. But she was alive. She sprang to her feet, ready to run, or even fight, if she had to.

It wasn't there, and there should have been relief.

But there was only a cold sense of familiarity that weighed heavily on her mind.  
______________________________________________________

Blake stumbled into her house upon opening the door. She looked around to find no one home yet, and they likely wouldn't be for a while longer.

She passed out on the couch the moment her head hit the pillow.  
______________________________________________________

Blake woke up to the dark, coincidentally, just as she heard the jingling keys. Mom was home first.

She ran to the door, throwing it open, ignoring her mom's startled, "Blake, what--?!" She pulled her mom inside roughly, scanning the treeline. Nothing looked amiss.

And she didn't believe it for a damn second.

Blake slammed the door, grabbing her frantic mom right to the couch, "Mom I saw something again."

Kali cut herself off, a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. They always seemed to be like that when she talked to her about it. "Did you miss your medication honey?"

"No!" Blake exclaimed in frustration, "Mom, look--" She gestured to her ragged appearance, "--I was attacked by it!"

She watched her mom's lips form a thin line, "Honey...I think you should take your medication."

Blake watched her mom in disbelief, any bit of hope dissipated. And only a bitter taste lingered in her mouth. "You and dad just...keep brushing me off. All the time, and I just--I can't believe you. First all the moving the second I make one friend--"

Her mom stood suddenly, "Now that isn't true!"

"Yes it fucking is!" She shouted back, getting right in her mom's face, "I can't do anything without you and dad taking something from me, and for _what?!_ "

"Blake, we do it to keep you safe!"

"From what?!"

"From yourself!"

She faltered then, taking a step back, "From myself?"

Kali didn't say a word, and that hurt more than anything.  
______________________________________________________

Blake didn't know what she was doing. But she sure as hell wasn't going to wait for her dad to come home. She packed a map, some essentials, and an old book covered in smudges and doodles.

Even if it killed her, she was taking it all to the grave.


	3. The Color Red, The Color White, All From The Same Fang

Blake had been wandering around for a week and a half before she stumbled upon anything familiar. A memory of watching the exact scenery pass by flashed in her mind.

The maps print was not only small, but it was also outdated. The only thing that was still right was the main roads, took a few wrong turns and hours of back tracking for her to learn that lesson.

As for how she'd been sleeping and eating? Okay, kinda. Cold, stolen cans of food were enough, and boxes could be comfy...ish. The real problem was running into homeless people. Or...fellow homeless people now, she guessed. Blake didn't trust anyone or anything that moved.

And during the days without her meds, it was jarring to say the least. She thought she could see strange things before, but no, that was nothing compared to now. Withdrawal aside, the thing that attacked her seemed to have many, many, many friends. They were of all shapes and sizes, some looking like bastardized versions of animals, others like parodied monsters off of cheesy horror films.

Blake watched them, and they watched her.

They're more clustered in this area, some city she didn't know the name of, than normal. Or...compared to where she used to live. She'd be lucky to sleep tonight.  
______________________________________________________

Blake felt utterly relieved to finally find an abandoned building that was actually empty. That was difficult to do with all the monsters around. Sadly, she couldn't find a box, but at least she had her backpack as a pillow.

The ground was hard and cold, she dreamed of warmth from the sun.  
______________________________________________________

She woke up to the sound of metal scraping against concrete. Her mind screamed, _'Danger, run!_ ' But she didn't.

The sight before her prevented her from running.

A young boy, her age maybe, slowly limping into her area. The horns on his head told her he was a faunus. He was bloodied, and...that sound was coming from the sword he was carrying. A sword!

He briefly glanced at her, barely acknowledging her presence, before sitting down against a wall across the room.

Blake was at a loss, this stranger didn't seem to even care if he put himself into a dangerous situation with another stranger. She wanted to say something, but another sound cut her off.

Scraping, growling, heavy footsteps. It was one of them.

The boy groaned, having heard it too. "Persistent little bastard..." He grumbled bitterly, slowly standing up and stretching.

She almost felt sick when more blood oozed from what had to be a fatal injury on his stomach. _'How is he even alive?'_ She wanted to ask, there was so much blood. Any normal person surely would have fainted long ago, at least.

Blake watched him as he hissed, finally coming down hard on his knees. He couldn't get up, he couldn't fight. His sword lay useless at his side.

 _'What can I do?'_ A voice suddenly asked from within, _'What can I do?'_

And she was moving, almost out of her control. Before she knew it, she was at his side. His bloodied sword in her hands, blackened monsters covered in bone between them and safety.

His eyes burned as he snarled, "Get the hell out of here, this isn't your business--"

"I can see them," She cut in, "I always have been able to."

He followed her line of sight carefully, testing her claim, "You can _see_..."

Her throat tightened, this was the first time she's run into someone else who could see them. "Y-yeah."

"My name is Adam," He offered his name suddenly, earlier indifference and hostility gone, "and _they_ are called Grimm."

Blake's jaw tightened along with her now trembling grip, a name to the things that terrorised her for the last week. That had ruined her relationship with her parents. That ruined having a semblance of normalcy...

"Can _you_ fight?" Adam asked quietly.

The biggest Grimm, some wolf like creature, stepped forward with a growl, it's smaller companions flanking it.

The trembling stopped, an disturbing sense of ease came over her. As if this setting was naturally where she belonged. It was like the first time she got chased. Blake grinned, the sword becoming a part of her very being, " _I_ can fight."  
______________________________________________________

Blake took Adam to the hospital as soon as the Grimm were handled. They believed the animal attack story, apparently it had been happening more recently...and Blake happened to know why.

She was slightly worried how natural the weight of a weapon in her hand and slicing through the monsters felt, but if anything, she felt...like she belonged.

Adam wasn't supposed to be discharged the very same day, but miraculously, his injuries weren't as bad as the doctors and nurses thought.

That wasn't the case though, as he had then told her about how his healing abilities weren't like the typical faunus. He said it was likely the same for her, as most with the ability to see Grimm appeared to have supernatural capabilities.

Either way, they left the hospital, going back to the building the attack took place to her their things.

"I haven't run into many people who could see in this city, even if the amount of Grimm is above average," Adam pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like a little key chain with a design in the middle. It reminded her of something similar she saw in her mom and dad's library, the sections she wasn't allowed to touch. He held it out to her, "I run a group for faunus like us, the White Fang. We're low on members, and I want to find more like us. To give scared faunus a place to go to. We fight for faunus rights as well, and the need for societal reform. It isn't right for gifts like this to be kept in the dark."

This was an adventure, her adventure. And so, Blake said, "I'll join...but...I'm looking for someone. Could they join too?"

Adam smiled, a first for him from what she's seen. "Of course they can."

Blake took the little key chain like thing with the interesting design, something vaguely canine in shape with three slashes through it.

It was oddly heavy in her heart.


End file.
